slycooperalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Octavio
'''Don Octavio '''is an anthropomorphic lion and the main villian while the cooper gang was in Venice. After losing much time practicing his opera during his childhood, Octavio fell into a life of crime. In an attempt to redeem opera, he planned to destroy Venice, by sinking most of its landmarks, however the Cooper Gang intervened and he's currently doing his time in prison. Biography Childhood As a child, Octavio was in a world of fame. Described as being popular in the neighborhood and famous for his singing. Just when he was about to reach fame, music taste changed and opera was no longer popular, much to his dislike. With not much left, he held onto a few fans (members of some sort of mafia who recruited him into "the business") and then became an associate with a man known as Giovanni. As a Mobster Don Octavio With the help of Giovanni, Octavio rose to the rank of a high mobster, taking on the alias as Don Octavio. Despite being a big boss in Venice, he had big plans to redeem opera in the streets Venice. It apparently took several months to prepare. With the help of Giovanni, he secretly began pumping tar into the streets of Venice. The Venician police caught on and Carmelita had to look into it believing Don Octavio to be a prime suspect. Surprisingly the Guru also knew of the polluting in Venice and spoke of it with his student (Murray), telling him to 'make the black water run clear'. Sly and Bentley caught up with Murray and realized that Don Octavio was behind the Venice's tar epidemic. As Octavio went around pumping more tar into the streets of Venice, he was secretly being photographed by Sly, so the Cooper Gang could evidently throw him in jail, however this effort was futile as Octavio had men on the inside of the police station and they picked up the photos, then Octavio sussed out that the gang were behind it. In order for his plot to work he needed to take care of one of his biggest threats, Carmelita, she was apparently trying to receive a warrant to search his opera house, which would be a critical blow in his operation so he hired the 'Blue Viper Gondola' gang to take care of her, of course Sly and Bentley caught wind of what was going to happen and saved her life, they also took out his ferris wheel (which was being used to pump tar by the help of Giovanni). The Cooper Gang had thwarted some of his operation however Octavio's plan was nearing its final stage, all he needed to do now was to advertise his upcoming opera recital, if the public were not to show up at it then he would sink many buildings of Venice until they agreed to his demand. The Cooper Gang attempted to take out his advertisements up until the point Sly was far from Bentley, which gave Octavio the chance to confront Bentley who inside a firework stand as part of the mission. Octavio forced the door the captured Bentley just as Sly appeared, Octavio mocked Sly, then ran with Bentley held high above his head. A chase occurred throughout Venice, Octavio used various equipment such as electric fences to weaken Sly along the way. Realizing he couldn't shake Sly off his tail, he threw Bentley at him, then declared he wouldn't forget the two, then fled inside his Opera House. Octavio has hidden his Tar Pump Blueprints, inside three legit coffee houses, they fooled the guards using on of Octavio's guards disguises and defeated two of the three coffee houses, however the third one was a trap (despite having the third blueprints in it), the Cooper Gang got all three blueprints but nearly fell to all the guards that were attacking them. Realizing that his normal patrol just wasn't enough, Octavio hired additional back-up, they were similar to normal guards just they were airborne using their jetpacks, Sly and Bentley couldn't fight them head on and had to get Carmelita's mercenaries and Carmelita herself to take them out. After that Bentley convinced Murray to take to the field and take out some of Octavio's tar pumps. Octavio (In The Jail) The day of the Opera Recital was upon Octavio, as he prepared to take the stage, he double checked on the tar pumps and ended up running into a disguised Sly, flattered by Sly he indirectly helped Sly out to destroy the remaining tar drums although it didn't matter Octavio had pumped enough tar to start sinking buildings. Octavio took the stage, no one had shown up at the Opera Recital other than Bentley who Octavio began to threaten, Bentley had different plans and challenged Octavio to a 'sing-off' which in reality was just a scheme to swipe the controls to sink buildings of Octavio's hand whilst Sly dropped on a chandelier on Octavio's head. As the sing-off reached its climax, Octavio moved closer to Bentley in a plot to kill him, Bentley shouted "now!" and Sly dropped the chandelier on his head, Octavio stood in a state of shock. Unfortunately, Carmelita destroyed the chandelier and informed Sly, Bentley and the Don they were under arrest. On of Octavio's rookies pulled up in a gondola and Octavio quickly jumped in and escaped, followed by Sly and Bentley. As the chase continued in the waters of Venice, Octavio began to bomb the waters of Venice, in an attempt to shake off Sly and Bentley's gondola. Eventually Octavio's gondola engine failed and he and his rookie crashed into the stage, resulting in his rookies death. Sly and Bentley pulled up on the bank next to it and confronted Octavio telling him to give them the demolition switch and then they'd all ditch the cops, Octavio was far to angry and began sinking buildings. Bentley infuriated by this moved in closer Octavio claiming him to be a monster only to be kicked and sent flying. Sly backed up and asked for the help of Murray, who was on a rooftop above him. Octavio began to taunt Murray, as Bentley asked for help. Murray lept into battle and began fighting Octavio, despite putting up a good fight, using many skills Octavio fell at the hands of Murray. Sly and Murray left him knocked out for the police to deal with then 'scraped' Bentley up from the floor. Octavio was left exhausted and captured by Carmelita. According to Sly, he was sentenced up to thirty years in jail. Ironically he met his long wanted fame as most of his old fan base was in the clink. A couple years later, he joined the Cooper Gang as the interrogation. Personality Octavio, like all crime bosses, is cold, calculating and ruthless. He was willing to sink entire buildings just to make people listen to his opera. He also seemingly has no respect for others, kidnapping Bentley, trying to have Carmelita killed, and have one of own boys "whacked" for not keeping in touch with the orchestra. Power and Abilities Octavio was a master vocalist, even managing to manipulate the sound waves into a form of an attack. Even Sly considered him to be incredibly fast and strong even for his old age. He is shown to be a skilled fighter, able to perform fast punches, and hold his own against Murray. Appearances *Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves **An Opera of Fear Trivia *His name is probably based off the musical term "octave", the interval between one musical pitch and another with double or half its frequency. *Octavio is the third oldest villain the Cooper Gang has ever faced, apart from Jean Bison and Clockwerk. *It's possible that Octavio would eventually die in prison, giving his old age and Sly mentioning his term in jail is 30 years. *While Sly said the Octavio is a tenor, during your battle with him however, he hits notes that are more associated with a bass singer. *The mask Octavio wears is a reference to the famous ''Phantom of the Opera, ''probably implemented due to Octavio's past opera-career. *Octavio can occasionally be heard humming the melody to the overture of "The Barber of Seville" by Gioachino Rossini. *When Octavio sings, his sound damages your health by 25%. *During a fight with Octavio, Sly threatens to pluck his teeth out and make him eat them; ironically enough in the getaway cutscene he spits out one of his teeth.